How Harry fell in love with Draco
by StowBandGeek
Summary: Beginning of the 7th year, Harry can't stop thinking about Draco ever since he rescued him from the clutches of his evil father torturing him for not killing Dumbledore like he promised. Contains HalfBloodPrince spoilers. Rating just to be safe. Contains
1. Harry sees Draco in new light

Disclaimer: The characters of this fan fiction are not my work but the work of J.K. Rowling. I just tweak them to fit the story.

Warning: This fan fiction contains yaoi Boy on Boy so if you don't like it stay away.

Rating: T

Plot line: Beginning of the 7th year, Harry can't stop thinking about Draco ever since he rescued him from the clutches of his evil father torturing him for not killing Dumbledore like he promised But having Snape do it instead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed at the Dursely's. He had seen so much since the death of Dumbledore. Torturing, killing, suicide, all in the name of finding peace for one's self. Harry was at the Malfoy Manor in search for one of the Horcruxes, shortly after Dumbledore's death.

When he arrived at the Malfoy Manor he saw a bound and gagged Malfoy chained to the wall with blood splattered everywhere. Malfoy barley lifted his head when the big oak door slammed shut. It looked to Harry as if the Manor was vacated several days ago. It looked as if Draco had been attached to the wall for several days without care (Heartless people, to not even care about one of their own)

"Draco Draco," He said, "Please don't be dead." Harry flooed them to St. Mungo's. He was immediately transferred to the W.I.C.U.(Wizarding intensive care unit). ""Please," Harry asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, but he is in critical condition ,so, you have to leave. Please, wait outside and someone will be with you shortly"

He waited outside for what seemed like years. When "Mr. Potter, I have finished my examination and we have some things to discuss considering that you take legal custody of him now that he has no family to depend on." the doctor stated blatantly.

"He was very close to the point of death considering that he was rapped, hung to a wall and left to die. To top it all off, he is pregnant with the child of whoever it was that rapped him. He has not, as of yet, regained consciousness. If you would follow me and sit by his bedside that would most surely aid in his recovery time as well as help the fetus to grow.

Harry woke up in a panic about Draco and apparated to St. Mungo's where Draco was to check on him.

Harry had begun to take liking to Draco. He felt sorry for him. Nearly every day he thought about Draco and his unborn child and knew that he wanted to be with him until the end of his days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

See that little button there. It loves to be pushed. In other words please review. thank you.

Next chapter: A day with Draco and Harry


	2. A day with Draco and Harry

Disclaimer: The characters of this fan fiction are not my work but the work of J.K. Rowling. I just tweak them to fit the story.

Warning: This fan fiction contains yaoi Boy on Boy so if you don't like it stay away.

Rating: T

Plot line: Beginning of the 7th year, Harry can't stop thinking about Draco ever since he rescued him from the clutches of his evil father torturing him for not killing Dumbledore like he promised But having Snape do it instead.

A day with Draco and Harry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry Apparated to Darco's room at St. Mungo's he saw Draco lying there. "Draco, Draco are you there. I know you can hear me. Don't joke around with me please." Harry pleaded

Draco blearily opened up his eyes " Harry, is that you?" Draco said frightened

"Yes, baby sush. It will be alright"

"Harry, I hurt make it go away"

" You know that if I could I would, but I can't. I just can't sweetie. I'm sorry."

Draco was about two months along at this point and already starting to show signs of it.

"Draco, Can you tell me who raped you?" Harry asked for what seemed like the billionth time" A look of pure fright appeared on his face. "Don't worry about it Draco" Harry said "I don't need to know." Draco's face was still screwed up in a pained way.

I'll tell what. Let's you and me go have a day on the town. We'll go shopping in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Oh Harry, You know just how to brighten up my day". Draco reached up and grabbed Harry in a kiss that was pure love and adoration for the other.Harry turned to deepen the kiss but Draco gently pulled away. "Maybe later when I'm feeling up to it"

Harry looked abashed but one look at Draco and he felt guilty for being so rash. He was phisically not able to do much because of all of the different potions and spells used upon him during the weeks he was used as a sex-toy for all of Voldemort's followers including his own family.

Harry and Draco flooed to Diagon Alley to find some shopping stores. The first shop they stopped at was Florean Fortescue's where Draco procceded to buy an Anchovie pickle icecream cone.

"Eww Draco, What is that?"

"This, my dear, is what i've been hungering for for the last week and a half."

"You know that's absolutely disgusting, bleah. Well anyway where do you want to go shopping there are not a lot of places around here."

"I know where I want to go. It's a little place in France called l'homme noir. It has formal wear for all of those special occassions coming up in our seventh year."

"Alright, Alright. We'll go there it sounds absolutely wonderful. You do know where it is exactly, right?

"Yes, Yes! Let's go already.

"Draco apparated him and Harry to just outside the store. In the window was a beautiful robe with hints of red, green and . In every seam. It called out to Draco. This was his robe and no one else's

"Are you coming Draco?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Yes, I'm coming." was his response.

"Excusez-moi mosieur, How much is the robe in the window?" Draco asked the manbehind the counter

"It iz 60 galleons and 10 sickles."

Draaco looked into Harry's eyes and Harry melted.He then procceded to place that amount of money on the table.

"Tr**ès bien Messiurs. Will there be anyything else?"**

**"No tha..."**Harry started to say but thenDraco interjected.

"Yes, He will be needing a robe to compliment the one I just purchased."

Before Harry knew it he was putting down another 60 galleons for a robe that was black with silver and goldand gold swirls all along thebottom of the robe.

"Draco, is this really necessary?"

"Yes completely. I need you to come out with me in public sometime."

"Draco, Honey, as much fun as this has been, I think we need to get you back to St. Mungo's."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I am feeling a bit fatigued."

They took the robes and apparated back to Draco's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

See that little button there. It loves to be pushed. Please push it. In other words review **please**.

Next chapter: School lists


End file.
